


little lion man

by Over_the_Love204



Series: maybe i'm a different breed [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_the_Love204/pseuds/Over_the_Love204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The One in Which Stefan is Sorted (And not eaten by the sorting hat) and Becomes Best Friends with Neville Longbottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little lion man

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was inspired from one of my others – "5 Universes." There's a drabble in it that is a Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries crossover that I've expanded on here. Some things are different, but the general idea is the same. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Vampire Diaries.

"Firs' years! Firs' years o'er here!"

Stefan stepped off the train, feet slipping on the shiny metallic steps. Gravity turned against him as he started to fall, but Stefan felt someone grasping at his robe clad elbow. He whipped his head behind him; Elena saw his gaze and she met his green eyes with her big brown ones with concern.

"Are you okay?" She blinked her doe eyes, waiting for an answer. Her cheeks were rosy from the warmth of the train. A blush rose from Stefan's neck to his face and his ears, turning him as red as a ripe tomato.

"I'm okay," He said, and Elena let his elbow go. Elena's fingernail painted hands slipped into her school robes and Stefan dusted off his clothes, embarrassed.

"Alright," a deep masculine voice interrupted, and Stefan jumped, "I'll be on the carriage over there with Katherine. We'll see you after the Sorting Feast, alright?" Stefan blinked up at his big brother, who seemed to tower over him. Stefan nodded quickly, and Katherine looped her arm through Damon's. The leggy brunet said good-bye to her little sister quickly and dragged Damon off towards the carriages without turning back. Stefan watched them go and hop into a carriage without a lead. He stretched up to his tippy toes and saw that they were sitting with some of their other friends: Rose, Alaric Saltzman, and Pearl.

"Who's that man?" Elena wondered aloud, pointing over to the large man with a scruffy looking beard who was calling to all the First Years. Stefan turned back to her and shrugged. "Not sure, but I think we need to go over there – see? The boats are on the lake next to him."

The two First Years walked over to the boats and the large man, feet slapping on the damp gravel. The sky was nearly clear now, and the moon and stars shined brilliantly on the sky like artwork onto a blank canvas. They paused at a boat that held two children their size, but two others soon filled it up. The large man lumbered over to them heavily, his great boots kicking up puddles of water.

"Come on now, there's a boat righ' here. Climb on in," He urged them into a different boat, this one filled with two little girls. One was blond haired and radiant, while the black girl next to her held a quieter, but luminous beauty. Both smiled hesitantly, which Stefan and Elena quickly returned. They sat down and the boats surged forwards without any warning. The blond girl squealed and Stefan gripped the side of the boat tightly with both hands.

Once the four children were more comfortable with the rocking, they settled down. "I'm Caroline Forbes," the blond girl introduced herself cheerily; "This is my new best friend, Bonnie Bennett."

The black girl gave a little wave, knocking her braided pigtails off her shoulder. Elena giggled and said, "I'm Elena Petrova. This is my friend, Stefan Salvatore." Stefan waved his fingers and his eyes wandered to the castle; it was large and lights leaked out of windows, casting shadows onto the lake and the grounds.

"It's so pretty, isn't it?" Caroline saw Stefan admiring the castle, "I was so excited when I got my letter; my whole family's always been in Ravenclaw, and I really hope I get in too."

"Are both of your parents magic, then?" Elena asked. She and Katherine were purebloods – their mother was a Pierce and their father a Petrova; their parents emigrated from Bulgaria when Katherine was six. Stefan and Damon were half-bloods – their father a muggle and their mother a Greengrass.

"Yeah. I'm a seventh generation pureblood and everyone in my family is really, really smart," The bubbly blonde responded.

Elena smiled and Caroline asked, "How about you? What house were your parents in?"

"My parents when to a different school - Durmstrang Institute," Elena responded. Bonnie blinked her large chocolate eyes in incomprehension, while Caroline gave a little squeak. She leant forwards.

"Isn't Durmstrang a dark wizard school?"

Before Elena could fervently deny that her parents were not dark wizards, Stefan defended her, "That's not true! It's like Slytherin House – not everyone that comes out is bad, but there are just a lot of dark wizards that come from there. Elena's parents are great and they are certainly not dark wizards." Elena flashed Stefan and bright smile and Caroline flushed.

"Sorry," She murmured, her happy attitude washing away like the rain that had pelted the ground hours earlier.

Caroline's sullenness didn't last long however, because the boats arrived at the Hogwarts castle, and docked onto the shore. The four children stepped out onto the ground and followed the large man up to the front door where a stern looking witch met them.

"I am Professor McGonagall and the Transfiguration teacher as well as the head of Gryffindor house." Her dark hair was put into a tight bun and her spectacles perched on the end of her nose. She explained more about the housing system, but Stefan knew it all from his brother and mother's experiences at the school.

Stefan spied the rest of the First Years and saw Draco Malfoy along with his group – Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. He recognized none of the others until he saw a small boy – Stefan's size! – With messy black hair. His piercing green eyes flittered around the entrance hall and Stefan caught a glimpse off the lightening scar Katherine had said would be there.

So that was Harry Potter. Next to him was a Weasley – his bright red hair and freckle spattered face gave him away.

Elena turned away from her new friends to peer at what Stefan was staring at and saw Harry and his friend. Her eyes widened, "Whoa. That's Harry Potter." Stefan turned his attention back to McGonagall as she led the First Years through the Entrance Hall to a large door that opened to expose the Great Hall.

Stefan and Elena gasped at the ceiling – it showed the outside sky, and the magic blindingly beautiful. The other First Years were just as amazed and started to chatter excitedly among themselves, pointing and exclaiming at the beauty and awe of such magic right in front of their eyes. Even Draco Malfoy was impressed – if only a little. McGonagall cleared her throat and set a stool at the front of the room, and sat a pointy hat on top of it. Stefan peered over the heads of the children around him, searching for his big brother.

Damon saw him and waved, smirking. His arm was around Katherine, who was engaged in a conversation with her good friend Pearl. On Damon's other side was a witch called Rose, and across from her was Damon's ex-girlfriend Andie Star. Stefan turned away from the Slytherin table and faced the front. The teachers table was full – Dumbledore sat in the middle and saw other teachers he recognized from Damon's stories – Flitwick, Trelawney, Sprout, Kettleburn, Vector, Sinistra, Snape, and the new DADA professor.

The wide brim of the Sorting Hat opened and began to sing. Elena's hand found Stefan's, and she squeezed tightly until the song was over and McGonagall was calling up names.

"Abbott, Hannah!" A round faced blond girl stumbled up the aisle and became a Hufflepuff. She dazedly walked over to her table.

"Bennett, Bonnie!" Was called next, and Stefan, Elena, and Caroline clapped loudly for the girl. She walked up to the stool briskly and planted the hat onto her head. It seemed to debate for a while and Stefan waited with baited breath. Finally, the wide brim of the hat called out, "Ravenclaw!" Stefan clapped loudly along with Caroline and Elena.

"Bones, Susan!" Became a Hufflepuff.

"Boot, Terry!" Became the second Ravenclaw.

"Branson, Alexandra!" A pretty girl with long blond hair walked passed Stefan, flashing him a bright smile, and sat onto the stool and became the first Gryffindor seconds later.

"Brown, Lavender!" Was also a Gryffindor.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" A large boned girl who seemed to be permanently scowling went up to the stool and became a Slytherin.

"Corner, Michael!" Went to Ravenclaw.

"Crabbe, Vincent!" Was a Slytherin as expected.

"Davis, Tracey!" Was a pretty girl who followed Crabbe into Slytherin.

"Donovan, Mathew!" A tall blonde First Year with big blue eyes made his way up to the hat and became a Hufflepuff.

"Fawcett, Sara," Was a Ravenclaw.

Caroline bit her lip and turned to Elena and Stefan, "Isn't that too many Ravenclaws? What if I don't make it? My mom will be so disappointed!" She cried, and Stefan and Elena tried to comfort her.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" Was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Finnigan, Seamus!" Was an Irish boy who beamed upon being put in Gryffindor - he practically skipped to the table.

"Forbes, Caroline!" Caroline gave a little shriek and bounded up to the hat. She sat on the stool and the hat was silent for a long while. Stefan's watched nervously and hoped the cheery blond got into the house of her choice.

Finally, it called out, "Hufflepuff!" Tears welled up in Caroline's eyes, but she made her way over to the Hufflepuff table and was pulled into a conversation with Susan Bones, Matt Donovan, and Hannah Abbott.

Elena and Stefan exchanged glances.

"Goldstein, Anthony!" Was a Ravenclaw.

"Granger, Hermione," Was pronounced a Gryffindor after a particularly long wait. The girl's bushy hair bounced as she ran to her table.

"Lockwood, Tyler," Was dark haired boy who did not look like someone to mess with. He was quickly sorted into Slytherin.

"Longbottom, Neville," A round faced boy with a brown hair nervously walked up the hat and after a few argumentative minutes, went to Gryffindor.

"Macmillan, Ernie," Was a Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy, Draco," Only had the hat for a scant second sat upon the blonde's head before being pronounced a Slytherin.

"Nott, Theodore," Went to Slytherin – though his name had Stefan and Elena into a fit of helpless giggles.

"Parkinson, Pansy," Was a foul, pug-faced looking girl who was immediately placed into Slytherin. She slid into a seat across from Draco and simpered.

"Padma, Patil," Was a Ravenclaw, while her twin sister, Parvarti, became a Gryffindor.

"Petrova, Elena!" McGonagall's voice rang out into the hall, and Stefan squeezed Elena's hand affectionately. "Good luck," He whispered and Elena gave him a sweet smile, her brown eyes crinkling in the corners. She walked up the aisle confidently and plopped down onto the stool and the hat sat upon her head.

The next few seconds were nerve wracking, but soon the hat opened its brim and yelled, "Gryffindor!" Elena leapt from the stool and sat down next to Hermione Granger at her table.

"Potter, Harry!" The room was silenced and Stefan watched as everyone cheered when the boy went into Gryffindor.

"Salvatore, Stefan!" McGonagall called and Damon stood at the Slytherin table, whistling loudly. He yelled, "Kick that hat's ass, Stefan!"

"Mr. Salvatore!" McGonagall severely admonished, but Damon smiled unapologetically, his green and silver tie crooked and his smile roguish. Stefan's face burned red as he sat down and the hat was settled onto his head.

Well, well. It's the second Salvatore boy – Stefan. Your brother is quite the handful, isn't he? Conniving and ambitious enough for Slytherin, but he just enough heart to make me consider putting him in Gryffindor. 

Stefan perked up, intrigued. Really?

Oh, yes, but I'm babbling. I've got to sort through your head now . . . your brother and mother were Slytherins through and through, truly, but you . . . The hat chuckled, if such a thing were physically possible. No, you boy . . . you . . . Better be, "Gryffindor!"

Stefan took the hat off, slightly dazed as he walked towards his table. Damon gave him a thumb up, though the other Slytherins glowered. Damon paid them no mind and clapped the loudest until Stefan was seated. The Gryffindors watched Stefan carefully as he plopped down next to Elena and her new friend Hermione Granger.

"Hello," Hermione introduced herself. Her voice sounded intelligent and Stefan had a feeling that he'd always get his homework done in time with her around. Just a feeling.

Stefan smiled at her, "Hi."

"Was that loud Seventh Year your brother?" She inquired and Stefan melted into a puddle of embarrassment in his seat. Two identical red heads watched the conversation from the corner of their eyes, clearing eavesdropping. Their eyes gleamed with mischief as Stefan answered.

"Yeah," Stefan said, "he is."

The two twins' eyebrows rose and they turned back to themselves, whispering to each other. Hermione said to Stefan, "He shouldn't have yelled that across the hall, you know."

Stefan gave the girl a small smile, "Try telling that to him – he's not exactly one for rules."

There was a throat cleared and Stefan and the others look up to see that the sorting had ended and that the red haired friend of Harry had joined the others at Gryffindor, though he sat next to Harry Potter. Dumbledore was standing at the podium, eyes twinkling as he made his odd speech of three nonsensical words before telling everyone to dig in.

Stefan noticed the other boy also sorted into his house after him – a tall thin black boy who was talking animatedly to Seamus. Stefan caught the words football and understood the enthusiasm, as sports were quite popular at his house among his father.

Once the Feast was over, Dumbledore had them sing the Hogwart's school song –

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  
Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.

Several minutes after, a tall red head with glasses imperiously told all of the First Years that he was a prefect (The twins muttered "Prefect Percy" in unison, snickering to each other) and that they had to follow him to their dorms. Stefan and Elena excitedly got to their feet with Hermione and chased after him along with the other First Years.

They climbed several flights of stairs and up a winding tower ("Gryffindor Tower," someone said). They stopped a portrait that held a moving fat lady who said in a high, clear loud voice, "Password?"

Stefan and Elena gaped as Percy gave the password and the portrait swung open, revealing the Gryffindor Common Room. The stepped through the entrance hole and Stefan noticed that the Neville Longbottom boy needed a leg up. The Common Room was warm looking – there was a great big fireplace and squishy looking armchairs and all the colors held a burning comfort – deep maroon red and blistering hot gold that spread good feelings throughout the room.

There were two sets of staircases, one of which the girl Prefect led the girls up. Elena said good-bye to Stefan before following Hermione and the other girls – Parvarti Patil, Lavender Brown, and Alexandra Branson. Percy led Stefan, Neville, Dean Thomas, Harry, and Ron Weasley up to the First Years' boys dormitory. There were six beds with red and gold hangings and each of their trunks was set upon one of the beds. The boys scrambled around and moved their trunks to their preferred bed. Neville and Stefan exchanged looks before deciding upon the last two choices – Stefan got the one by the window and Neville the one next to the dresser and talking mirror.

Stefan ruffled through his trunk, searching for his pajamas and pulling them out. The four of the other boys were talking amongst themselves, already forming cliques and bonds. Neville sat awkwardly on his own bed, playing with his hands. Stefan paused, ceasing trifling through his trunk and turned to the other loner.

"So, I heard you had a toad? Is he very fun?" Stefan asked Neville.

Neville started violently at being addressed and said, "N-n-not really. Trevor – that's his name – hops off and gets lost a lot. And nobody really likes toads, do they?"

Stefan shrugged noncommittally, but said, "At least you have a pet, right?"

"Oh, yeah! I like Trevor, really," Neville assured Stefan, and then asked, "Do you not have a familiar, then?"

"No. My older brother's got an owl – her name's Cass – and my dad doesn't want any other animals in the house," Stefan rolled his eyes, "My mom says she's trying to work on him – get him to change his mind so maybe I can get a cat or something since it'll be at school with me most of the time." Stefan leaned in closer, and Neville hesitantly came forward too, "Really, though, I'd like a kneazle. They're really intelligent and loyal."

Neville nodded, but looked wary, "They're a bit aggressive though, aren't they? My Gran says you've got to have a license from the Ministry to have one."

Stefan's eyes sparkled, "My mom will be able to get a license if Dad ever says yes. She's really good with political people and can be really charming. My brother's just like her – he wrote to me about all the trouble he's gotten out of."

Neville smiled hesitantly back and Stefan turned back to his unpacking. The other boys in their dorm settled down soon enough as well and everyone went to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning had Stefan getting up bright and early for breakfast. He swung out of bed and pulled on his Hogwarts uniform, including the red and gold tie. Slowly, the others dragged themselves up and Neville greeted Stefan, "Mornin'."

Stefan waved and called as he ran down the boy's dorm steps, "See you at breakfast, Neville! I'll save you a seat!"

Once in the Common Room, Stefan looked for Elena, but instead found one of her roommates, Alexandra. The blond girl had her hair in a braid that fell down her back, and her bright eyes sparkled when they landed on Stefan. She stood and stuck her hand out to him, "I'm Lexi."

Stefan took her hand and shook it, bemused. "Hi. I'm Stefan."

"Oh, I know," Lexi gave him a sly look. It was quite unnerving for a First Year Gryffindor – Stefan would have suspected such an expression on a Slytherin, if anything. "Elena's told us all about you."

Stefan blushed and Lexi laughed. "Nothing horrible, I promise," Lexi said winking.

Hermione and Elena came down the stairs then, and Stefan spied Neville arriving as well. He introduced the girls to Neville, who blushed and stuttered, much to Lexi's amusement. The group of five made their way down to the Great Hall and sat down for breakfast. The food materialized before them, surprising the First Years and making their elders roll their eyes.

Percy and the other Prefect passed out timetables to everyone swiftly and efficiently and Stefan found that his first subject ever in Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was Damon's favorite class, Potions with Professor Snape. Stefan noticed that everyone else scowled at this besides himself, Neville, and Hermione. Shrugging, Stefan led his friends down to the Dungeons and to the Potions classroom.

Snape wasn't present, though there were several Slytherins already in attendance who sneered at the Gryffindors as they entered. Stefan paid them no mind, but Lexi stuck her tongue at them in response. Elena partnered with Hermione, and Stefan with Neville. Lexi sat behind them, making faces at Pansy Parkinson, waiting for more Gryffindors to show.

They did, and quickly too. Dean and Seamus arrived together, as well as Lavender and Parvarti. Ron and Harry came in soon thereafter and Stefan saw that Lexi ended up partnering with the Slytherin Tracey Davis. Both girls eyed each other up before consenting to work together.

The Dungeon was just beginning to become chatty when Professor Snape swept into the room. He glowered at all of the children, his greasy black hair hanging into his face.

"There will be no silly wand waving in this class, so put them . . . away. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

The room was silenced, everyone enthralled by Snape's speech. His eyes searched the room and landed on Harry.

"Potter," He snapped, "Tell me what I will get if I add powder rood of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air, followed by Stefan's. Snape ignored them though, and Neville silently urged him to put his hand down. Stefan paid him no heed as Snape said, "You don't know? Where would you look if I tell you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry shook his head, frustrated. Snape turned to Hermione and Stefan, and said sharply, "Put your hands down, Miss Granger, Mr. Salvatore." He turned back to Harry, "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolf's bane?"

Harry snapped, "I don't know. Ask Hermione, or, or Stefan – they seem to know the answers."

Snape glowered and Stefan tuned out the lecture that followed, but heard the man deduct points from Gryffindor.

Stefan slunk down into his seat and wondered what Damon could possibly like about this class and that horrible Professor Snape.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Besides Potions, the rest of Stefan's classes were fun and exciting – although, he spent a bit of the time explaining to Neville some of concepts and techniques to a lot of their material. The other boy was not the best student, but he tried very hard, and quickly caught on. Neville quickly found that Herbology was his niche and that he excelled in it. On the flip side, Stefan found that Herbology was one of his worst subjects and so he and Neville tutored each other.

Days turned to weeks until the Halloween feast was that evening. Everything started out wonderful – the food was good and the company great, but Stefan found himself distracted because Elena was worrying about Hermione. When he asked her about it, Elena explained, "Ron said some hurtful things and Hermione overheard. She's crying in the bathroom and nothing I could say would make her come out – she had me leave."

Stefan was about to respond when Professor Quirrel (The DADA teacher who stuttered horribly) ran through the Great Hall, screeching, "Troll! Trooooooll in the Dungeon! Thought you ought to know." He promptly passed out and the students began to screech. Dumbledore got everyone to evacute in an orderly fashion and Stefan and Neville were out into the hallway when Stefan realized he'd forgotten something severely important.

"Hermione's still in the bathroom and doesn't know about the troll!"

Neville quivered, "We s-should go after h-her then, yeah?" Stefan nodded decisively (and felt pride that his friend was bravely coming with him while he could be snug into his dorm bed) and the two boys ran towards the restroom Elena had told them Hermione was at.

However, it appeared they'd been beaten there – Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were standing in the doorway, gaping at something inside.

Irritated at their lack of urgency, Stefan bellowed, "Move! Hermione, come on!" Ron and Harry spun around as Stefan barreled towards the restroom, Neville two or three paces behind him.

"Stefan, no!" Harry said, but before he could explain, Stefan saw it.

The troll was in the bathroom with the five of them, roaring and swinging its club about. He gaped.

"What do we do?" Ron yelled.

Hermione was shrieked as the club narrowly missed her head.

"Hey, troll! Over here!" Stefan distracted the beast, and the troll turned towards him. Neville picked up on Stefan's train of thought, and ran to the other side of the bathroom, "Troll! I-I'm over here!"

Ron and Harry charged next, "Oy! Troll!" Ron called and Harry leapt onto the troll's head, jamming his wand into its nostril. Neville gagged and the troll knocked Harry off.

"Use the windgardium leviosa charm!" Stefan and Hermione yelled in unison.

Ron raised his wand hesitantly, but gained confidence as he shouted the incantation, "Wingardium leviosa!" 

The troll's club was raised high into the air and Harry said, "Knock it out, Ron!" The Weasley swung his wand in the troll's direction and hit the beast upside the head, knocking it out cold. The troll fell to the floor in a heap, making the ground tremble.

The five students breathed a sigh of relief and Neville slipped to the floor, resting his head on his knees. Hermione's lips quivered, "Thank you. For coming to save me."

Ron blushed and Neville stuttered and Harry nodded. Stefan flashed his friend a smile which Hermione returned. They heard an intake of breath and the children turned to see McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore.

Uh oh. Busted.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione ended up taking the fall for all them, losing Gryffindor points – points which were quickly gained back by them from defeating the troll. Their housemates cheered the five on for several days afterwards, keeping them all in high spirits except for Hermione who thought their misadventure was truly dangerous. (Stefan agreed, but it had been so much fun.)

Damon inevitably heard about it, though it wasn't until the next day. That morning at breakfast, Neville tapped Stefan's shoulder nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Um, Stefan? Your brother's coming over here and he looks really, really mad."

Stefan looked up in time to see Damon stomping over, steam practically rising from his ears. Neville shrunk next to him and Elena shot Stefan a sympathetic look. The other Gryffindors watched in silence, some indignant at having a Slytherin in their territory.

"Stefan Salvatore, you stupid idiot! Do you realize you could have been killed?" Damon lowered his head next to Stefan's and hissed into his ear, "Don't think I didn't tell Mom – I'd expect a howler if I were you."

Stefan protested, "But Hermione – "

"Is not my sister and not my concern. You, however, are my brother, and therefore, are my concern. Do you know how reckless that was? Wandering around with a troll in the school and them antagonizing it – " Damon broke off, "Look, I understand you did what you did for a friend, but I just want you to be safe, alright? Just promise me you won't do anything like that again." Damon's ice blue eyes softened and searched Stefan's forest green ones.

Stefan realized that the entire Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were listening by now (probably the entire Great Hall, really) and he said, "I promise."

Damon clapped him on the back and smirked broadly, "Good. Oh, look at that! It's a school owl with a red howler – that'll be Mom." He wiggled his eyebrows and walked back to his own table to finish his breakfast while Stefan picked up the red howler.

"One, your brother is scary," Neville started, "And two? You'd better open that, because it'll just explode if you don't. I know; I have experience." Neville grimaced, "It'll be better if you plug your ears."

Stefan ripped open the letter and he and Neville clapped their hands over their ears. Mrs. Salvatore's voice screeched from the red envelope and Damon could be heard over at the Slytherin table, cackling.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling up at the head table, unknown to the students below.

**Author's Note:**

> The End. For now. Look forward for another one-shot set after this one in the future XD


End file.
